1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved spline element for a seat in a vehicle, which can be adjusted in its height and in its load weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of spline elements known heretofore, it is necessary for the driver to remove the pressure from the seat in order to adjust the seat for different weights of the driver. Otherwise, it is not possible to adjust the seat because of the strong counter pressure.